The present invention relates to a laser scanner measuring system for measuring objects accessible from one side and/or having complex shapes or structures, of the type which has an emitter unit that is provided with a laser, a beam deflector unit and an optical emitter system which define a scanning beam path as well as a scanning plane, as well as a receiving unit that includes a photo detector that is disposed in the focal plane of an optical receiver system for a receiver beam path, the arrangement being such that the surface normal to the optical receiver system is parallel with the scanning beam path.